


As long as you're still burning bright

by Temple



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Morning, Romance, Short, Slice of Life, mentions of Gaston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temple/pseuds/Temple
Summary: LeFou can barely take his eyes off of him, his mouth curled in a slow smile and his eyes wide with wonder. It’s been months, ninety-seven days to be precise and still the sight of Stanley sprawled out across his mattress—their mattress—so early in the morning makes LeFou’s heart flutter and his breath catch.





	As long as you're still burning bright

LeFou can barely take his eyes off of him, his mouth curled in a slow smile and his eyes wide with wonder. It’s been months, ninety-seven days to be precise and still the sight of Stanley sprawled out across his mattress—their mattress—so early in the morning makes LeFou’s heart flutter and his breath catch.

He’s stood in the door way of their little room, his linen shirt hanging from his shoulders and his breeches loosely tied around his portly waist. There’s a gap in the curtains and LeFou knows that Stanley does that on purpose. Uses it as his own personal alarm, even if it makes LeFou’s vision funny for the first few hours. He never complains. Especially when the ray of sunshine creeping in right now is highlighting every beautiful aspect of Stanley’s face on LeFou’s pillow.

Stanley’s hair is loose and sticking up at odd ends, his mouth parted and the dark corner of the pillow is an imprint of drool. He’s bare under the blanket and LeFou swallows the lump in his throat as he remembers hurriedly stripping his lover of his clothes under the cover of darkness—trailing his lips across the pale skin and dragging him down onto the bed the night before.

He smiles as Stanley begins to grumble and move, his eyes scrunched and his mouth turned into a frown as he absently reaches out his hand from under the blanket in search of his partner; revealing more of that toned chest for LeFou’s wandering gaze.

Gaston would have mocked him for being so soppy, but LeFou hardly cares as he watches Stanley shift and open his eyes; the initial confusion clearing when LeFou pushes away from the door frame and Stanley shakes his head and gestures for him to get back into bed. Lips curling into a smile and his eyes bright.

LeFou doesn’t argue, he never does or ever would. Not when Stanley looks so beautiful all tussled hair and sleep warm.

His side of the beds gone cold but Stanley quickly drags him against his chest and warms LeFou right down to his toes with sleep-warm lips and a whisper of ‘ _Retourne au sommeil, aime.’_ And without argument LeFou buries his head in Stanley's chest—pressing his smile against the bare skin and closes his eyes.  

**Author's Note:**

> * Retourne au sommeil, aime – Go back to sleep, love.


End file.
